


In The Water

by iszevthere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Overhearing Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iszevthere/pseuds/iszevthere
Summary: Luke and Dahlia spend time in the hot tub.





	In The Water

Dahlia carefully placed her clothes and a towel on the outdoor seating next to Luke’s and walked to him. He smiled as she lowered herself into the hot tub. The underwater lighting of it made the walls glow peridot green. Dahlia thought that was a nice touch. Nearly boiling water in a summer night, however, was not. “It’s hot,” she hissed. “You run cold,” Luke pointed out. “You’ll get used to it.” He was right a few minutes later. “Come here,” he ordered quietly. Dahlia moved quickly through the water and sort of crouched in front of Luke. Her breasts were submerged, and she felt more comfortable that way. She’d only skinny-dipped a few times. Luke pulled her by her hips, to his lap. He enjoyed doing this so much that Dahlia had bought a not-corset whose strings he could pull her by. She liked her breath being restricted, but he was firmly against breath-play. The garment was a sort of compromise. They’d only recently started fucking without condoms. Dahlia placed her hands on Luke’s shoulders and straddled him. Luke kissed her as she lowered herself onto his cock. “Safeword if you need to.”

Dahlia nodded, adjusting to the sensation of fullness. They both had a kink for being overheard, but Dahlia was embarrassed simultaneously. “Who do you think can hear us?” Luke asked. Dahlia tensed. They were outdoors, so probably—“A lot of people.”  
“Or not,” Luke offered gently. The first time they’d been overheard was in a movie theatre lobby at one in the morning. Dahlia had actually been proud of herself, and had come twice. Somewhere between then and now, she felt differently. Still willing and turned on. It just took some soothing. “They’re probably all asleep anyway.” That always worked, even when it was not true. Dahlia ran her hands over Luke’s chest and down to his thighs. He rubbed and kissed her breasts as she moved against him. “Faster.” She obeyed. Water splashed to match her pace. She moaned. Like’s hand shot out to grasp Dahlia’s wrist and pull her hand underwater so she could massage his testicles. She shifted as she hung onto him with her other arm. Water swirled through her shoulder-length, pine green hair as she moved her hips, trying to find a more comfortable angle while still pleasing Luke. “Slow down.”

She disentangled from him instead and tried to catch her breath. “I didn’t say stop,” Luke growled. “Don’t punish me. My hips hurt.” Luke gave her a cold look. “Then call yellow light. You didn’t ask for anything you just did.” He sighed in frustration. “We’ve been over this. Dahlia, I can’t punish you. I don’t have it in me.” He drew her to him again, and she rested her chin on his shoulder. She knew what would happen next, and was okay with it. “I’m going to give you aftercare.” Luke spoke as he pushed her somewhat roughly against the wall of the hot tub. He carefully pushed Dahlia’s legs further apart and ordered her to wrap her legs around his hips. Dahlia closed her eyes briefly as Luke pushed his cock slightly too far inside her pussy. “Open your eyes. Does this hurt?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” A pause. “How much?”  
“I don’t think I’ll bleed, just be really sore,” she assured him. He nodded. The hot water would ease the sensation. “Just know that everyone can hear you. They’re going to know everything I’m doing to you, and that you agreed to it. If you had just asked me, this would be different.” The wall scraped against her back as Luke thrust into her over and over again. Dahlia was surprised at how satisfying it was, and tried to stop being so loud as she came. “Good girl,” Luke panted. “You’ll never be quiet.” He came a few minutes later and climbed carefully off her. “I can’t move,” she sighed. Luke helped her out, his own legs shaky.  
“Thank you, Luke.”  
“Of course, Dahlia.”


End file.
